


Awakenings

by manchu2018



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchu2018/pseuds/manchu2018
Summary: Tyrone and Tandy head to Myrtle Beach to work on the case Brigid gave Tandy at the end of season 2. What they encounter will leave them changed forever.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 14





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head after watching the (sigh) series finale. Hopefully Disney listens and gives us a season 3 on Hulu or Disney plus.

Tandy Bowen felt as if her head was about to explode. The smoke and soot that permeated the air burned her lungs and made it near impossible to breathe. The screams inside the building making her headache worse. She slowly began to remember what happened. There was an explosion. _Someone baited us into a trap_ she thought. _Gotta find Ty and wait... Ty!!_ Tandy rolled on her side and saw the still form of Tyrone Johnson who was sporting a nasty cut over his left eye, the blood pouring over the left side of his face. Tandy slowly reached out to him, “Ty wake up! We have to go” The effort in reaching out to him made her head swim and her vision go blurry.

She saw an outline of a person standing in the smoke, not moving, waiting as if debating what action, he/she would take. A distorted voice called out “I don’t know what HE sees in you. But you have HIS attention, I don’t know if that’s good or bad, but HE’s telling me not to kill you. Maybe HE will bless you with gifts, like he has done to me. Yes, maybe that’s it. Hopefully you survive this little test. I can’t wait to see what other plans HE has in store for you.” Tandy thought she heard a giggle then the outline in the smoke disappeared, sort of like a grey version of Cloak. Tandy struggled to her feet but to no avail, she crawled closer to Tyrone, brushed her hand across his left cheek and let the darkness take her.

  
72 hours earlier

Tandy stared out of the window of the Greyhound bus lost in thought as Tyrone plopped down in the aisle seat. “I know we just got finished dealing with a guy that caused despair and took away peoples hopes, but that bathroom will totally make you lose  
faith in humanity” he said with a chuckle. “Oh god Ty,” Tandy groaned. They had been on the bus for the past 12 hours heading from New Orleans to Myrtle Beach South Carolina and they both had been going stir crazy. Tandy sneaked a peek at Ty on his phone and wondered how she had ever been so lucky to have him as a best friend. She had never met someone so optimistic, reliable, levelheaded; the guy was practically an angel. Tandy resumed looking outside the window and wondered once again why she got her power set. _If anything, Ty should be the one bathed light and she should be enshrouded in darkness. I guess God has a sense of a humor. Either that or he sneezed while passing out the powers and got us mixed up._

Tandy recalled (for perhaps the thousandth time) her near rape at the hands of an unknown john. The helplessness she felt and the new memory of an event earlier in her life that she had suppressed. Tandy knew Ty was trying to help when he offered to lend his ear if she wanted to talk. The problem was that she wanted to talk but did not know where to start. She didn’t think she was strong enough to go into it and she damn sure didn’t want any pity. She just wanted to move on and help people. With the help of her best friend of course. Tandy couldn’t think of anywhere she wanted to be than with Ty. Tandy felt the bus slow down and saw the bus station come into view. Ty exhaled loudly “Thank goodness, next time we go somewhere we’re getting Brigid to get us a plane ticket.”

Ty stood up and then held out his hand to help Tandy up. She grabbed his hand firmly and with a smirk said, “You know I’m beginning to think you like holding my hand Ty, you trying to tell me something?” “Oh, you got jokes. Lets just get off this bus and figure out what motel we’re staying in” Ty said with a chuckle. Tandy grumbled “We don’t have much money, so the Ritz Carlton is off limits”. A few minutes later the duo entered the lobby of a Motel 6 which looked a lot classier than the Knights Inn that was located across the street. The Knights Inn bore a startling resemblance to another motel which Tandy wanted to erase from her memory. Ty went to the front desk and asked for a room; preferably with twin beds.

The request for twin beds made the clerk raise his eyebrows to an almost comedic level. “Uh ok that’s different. Folks don’t ask for two beds, but then again folks don’t stay here for too long anyway. More of a uh you know… hour to hour type situation.” Tandy slyly grabbed Ty’s hand “ Yeah well we want to have a bed to sleep in that’s not all messed up after we do our thing.” She leaned in close whispering “ I kind of soak the sheets”. Ty looked as if he wanted to both teleport out of there in a cloud of dark smoke and strangle Tandy. He didn’t know which he wanted to do first. “Really?” he said with an exasperated look. Tandy looked at Ty then back to the clerk with a shrug “He’s so sensitive.” Tandy turned to see Ty grab his bag and stalk off towards their room. “Hey Ty, you umm forgot my bag. Ty?? Hey Boo.. wait for me” Tandy grabbed her duffel bag with a huge smile and followed Ty. _Hell may as well have some fun with this shit._ Tyrone was thinking just the opposite, _Why did I go on this trip again? Oh yeah to do some good._ Before he entered the room Ty shook his head in amusement. _Tandy freakin Bowen._


End file.
